vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamome Tsurubami
Summary Kamome Tsurubami (鶴喰鴎, Tsurubami Kamome) is a transfer student to Hakoniwa Academy, a freshman and later junior of Class 1. He is the son of Fukurou Tsurubami, and Medaka's cousin. His Epithet is "Lonely Birthday". While Medaka is a shonen hero, he can be better thought of as a "Dark Hero". He is one of only 2 characters who have mastered Abnormalities, Minuses, and Styles. He dislikes Shonen jump, and prefers the more adult Jump Square, which makes some people dislike him. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 8-B. Possibly High 6-A with Spinning Angler Name: Kamome Tsurubami, Lonely Birthday, Bami Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Dark Hero, Abnormal, Minus, Style User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Information Analysis (He recognized that Zenkichi was trying to hold back before he even moved a muscle), Analytical Prediction (Can tell what his targets will do and say even before they happen), Negation, Gravity Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Empathic Manipulation, Word Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Power Bestowal, can ignore plot-based defenses to an extent Attack Potency: Unknown, at least City Block level (He was able to deal significant amount of damage to Medaka Kurokami in Hybrid God Mode). Possibly Multi-Continent level with spinning angler (Can control the Earth's rotation) Speed: At least Lightspeed (Comparable to post Theme Song Medaka in combat speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown, at least City Block Class Durability: Unknown, at least City Block level. His ability to predict and nullify attacks before they happen can make him hard to damage. Stamina: High (Did not pass out after taking damage from Medaka and his father) Range: Standard melee with basic attacks. Tens of meters with Provocation and Octopus. Possibly Planetary with Spinning Angler Equipment: Spinning top Intelligence: High, is able to analyze his enemy before/during the fight. Weaknesses: Style does not work against enraged enemies and enemies that cannot understand words. Cutting out the tongue of a style user can take away their style. While his fighting system is quite fearsome when used together, if even one of his abilities is disabled it becomes far less useful, and he can be rendered borderline powerless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Tsurubami Spinning Top.jpg|Tsurubami with his spinning top, ready to use Spinning Angler Tsurubami Octopus.jpg|Tsurubami using Octopus Tsurubami Composure Style.jpg|Tsurubami using his style on Ajimu Kamome System': Tsurubami's personally developed combat system based around the combination of his Abnormality, Minus, and Style. By this perfect combination, he has taken the title of the strongest person at Hakoniwa Academy. With his combat mastery, Tsurubami is able to recognize and counter others' attacks before they have even begun. 'Abnormality' Spinning Angler: This skill allows Tsurubami to manipulate and influence rotation. It even allows him to contol the rotation and revolution of The Earth itself, though he has yet to actually use this part of his power. He applies this skill in combat with his weapon of choice, a spinning top. 'Minus' Octopus: The gravitation skill, it lets Tsurubami stand in the way of and obstruct others. One of the ways he can stop attacks is by projecting them into the ground, such as when he nullified Zenkichi's kick by stepping on his foot. In general, this power allows him to disrupt attacks and abilities, as well as prevent their usage. When used in combination with his ability to predict his enemies attacks, he can nullify attacks before they happen. 'Styles' Provocation User: Like all Styles, Tsurubami has the ability of weaponized language. A style that allows Tsurubami to snatch away the composure from his opponents; it managed to affect Ajimu Najimi even while she was still sealed. Tsurubami claims his style is only a prototype, having developed it himself while searching for his father. Essentially, he knows exactly what he needs to say to get his targets to lose any composure or restraint and can use this style to cause his targets to act out of character. It should be noted that Styles are not considered “powers” in the conventional sense, and are better thought of as a sort of “technique” or a weaponized Writing Style. Because of their odd properties, Styles are more tricky for abilities such as Power Nullification to function properly on them. The vibrations of styles can be used to somewhat bypass defensive abilities as well. Others Notable Victories: Lancer (Romulus) (Fate/Grand Order) Lancer's Profile (Tsurubami was bloodlusted and Speed Equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Antiheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Text Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Precognition Users